dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G-Dragon
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 지드래곤|G-Dragon thumb|301x301px|G-Dragon *'Nombre real: '권지용|Kwon Ji Yong *'Apodo: '''GD, Kwon Lead, Giyongchy *'Profesión: Rapero, cantante, DJ, actor, modelo, compositor y productor. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 172cm. *'Peso: '''58kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Signo chino: Dragón. *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment *'''Agencia en Taiwan: Warner Music Taiwan Biografía Ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños, llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo", y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años, junto con otro miembro de BIGBANG, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB,' '''e hicieron muchas colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG, al ver la amistad entre Young Bae y él, habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto '''GDYB',' '''en el cual serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap, pero tiempo después vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast), y pensaron en unirles. El 19 de agosto de 2006 debutó junto a BIGBANG. '''Su nombre artístico:' La G viene de Ji -su primer nombre, y su pronunciación en inglés- y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Su talento para componer, hizo de BIGBANG la única boyband que tuviera a un miembro como productor, después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. Dramas *'2010': Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face |junto a BIGBANG|. *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop |Moviles CYON LG - junto a BIGBANG y 2NE1|. Programas de TV *'2013:' Running Man |junto a Dae Sung y Seung Ri|. *'2013: W.I.N: Who Is Next? ' *'2013:'Thank you Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Hangover - PSY (Feat. Snoop Dogg) (cameo). *'2013': Ringa Linga - Taeyang *'2013:' Gentleman - PSY (cameo). *'2013': The Baddest Female - CL (cameo). *'2012': I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN *'2009': Fire (Street version) - 2NE1 (cameo). *'2004': Phone''' Number '- Jinu Sean *'2003': HOT - 1TYM *'2002': Get Ready - YG Family *'2001:' My age is 13' '- G-Dragon |Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02|. Discografía Corea 'Álbumes' 'Live Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Japon 'Álbumes' Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain Is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang ) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Ringaa Linga (ft G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Stay With Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean ) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy ) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P & Taeyang ) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP ) *PSY - Blue Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) *Missy Elliot- Niliria(ft G-Dragon) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: BIGBANG **'''Sub-unit: GD&TOP, GD X TAEYANG *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Kwon Dami) *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'''Religión: Cristiana. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano e inglés (fluído), japonés y chino (básico). *'Especialidad: Rapear, beatboxing y componer. *'''Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *'Tatuajes:' Tiene un dibujo al costado de cada dedo de su mano izquierda que significan "dinero", "amor" y "Dios". Una carita feliz en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Una corona en el brazo izquierdo, que abajo dice "moderato" (moderado). Un corazón corriendo en el brazo derecho que arriba dice "Vita Dolce" (Vida dulce). Una esfera del dragón de ocho estrellas sobre el hombro izquierdo. La frase "Forever Young" (Por siempre joven" escrita en cursiva en vertical a lo largo del lado derecho de su torso). "Mind Control" (Control mental) en el lado izquierdo de su torso. Y la frase "Too fast to live, too young to die." (Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir" sobre su omóplato izquierdo). *Si no hubiese sido músico, habría estudiado moda. *Tiene el hábito de organizar todo el tiempo sus zapatos, gorras y ropas. La razón: "Incluso si son sólo ropas, una vez que las pierdes, no puedes comprarlas otra vez". *Le gusta la moda, actuar, cocinar, los donuts crujientes, los perros, los coches, los dibujos de esqueletos y estrellas, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos animados, y él mismo. *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rapero. *Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Tiene dos perros de raza Sharpei; un macho llamado Ga Ho, y una hembra llamada Jolie (Ga Yeon). *Desde los 7 años de edad formó parte de la SM Entertainment. Estuvo durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment. *Su primera novia fue una "noona". *En un programa relató su primer beso: “Fue en frente de mi casa. Lo hice porque ella me quería y me gustaba. Mi corazón latía muy rapido." *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *G-Dragon y Taeyang son amigos desde los 13 años. Ellos dicen sólo haber peleado una vez desde que se conocen, la cual fue mientras jugaban basketball contra los más grandes de la agencia. Él se dio por vencido mientras que Tae Yang quería seguir jugando, por lo que terminaron peleados, pero aseguran que no duraron mucho tiempo. *Solía abrazar a Seung Ri, cuando dormía en su antiguo apartamento. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder unas rejas. El pequeño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BIGBANG llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La señora perdió al niño por un momento, en el cual éste cayó, y gracias a GD -que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo- pudo volver con ella. *El al igual que los miembros de BIGBANG son muy cercanos a Wonder Girls *Se ha reconocido su talento como un excelente compositor-productor ya que compuso muchos éxitos como "Lies", "Haru Haru", "Last Farawell" y es sabido que él fue el productor del último álbum de BIGBANG, escribiendo grandes canciones como "Bad Boy", "Monster", "Fantastic Baby", "Somebody to love", "Blue", "Tonigth", entre otros. *Le regaló una pensión a sus padres, llamada "Dolce Vita". *Si fuera una chica y tuviera que elegir a alguien con quién salir del grupo, él elegiría a Seung Ri, de entre todos los miembros. *Dijo que Sulli de F(x) le parecia muy adorable. *La parte favorita de su cuerpo es la clavícula. *Los rumores más fuertes de amor los tuvo en el 2007-08 con SoHee de Wonder Girls desde que compartieron escenario, testigos anónimos confesaron ver a GD y a SoHee en más de una ocasión juntos y muy cariñosos. A parte de que la moda de ambos es bastante parecida. *Su amigo de la infancia fue Kang In de Super Junior. *Le gusta tanto la canción "The Baddest Female" de CL, que dijo que incluso quería hacerle una versión masculina y llamarla "I'm a Bad Muhseuhmae". *Recibió una nominación para los World Music Awards. Ultrapasó a 72 artístas en el round 1, en el round 3, venciendo a cantantes como K.Michelle y Daniella Bradbery. En los demás rounds, venció también a la cantante mexicana de pop, Belinda. Se posicionó entre los 3 finalistas, obteniendo la victoria, siendo nombrado el nuevo artísta favorito, ganando el Best New Artist. *El New York Times publicó recientemente un artículo que detalla a G-Dragon como "El líder del estilo y la música". El artículo lo elogió como un verdadero artista con el molde de Lady Gaga, y afirmó que él sería el encargado de llevar la carga de la nueva generación de K-pop, que destinará una dirección completamente diferente de la música pop estadounidense. *Cantó "Crayon" en el concierto de Justin Bieber en Corea del Sur, y próximamente, estarían estrenando un single juntos. *G-Dragon dijo que queria hacer una colaboracion con HyoYeon de Girls' Generation. *Dijo que Min de Miss A le parecía cute. *El día 7 de Octubre (2014) Dispatch reveló fotos de G-Dragon junto a la modelo y actriz japonesa Mizuhara Kiko en una "cita" en donde se podía ver a ambos hablando, abrazados y compartiendo otros tipos de Skinship. Dispatch reveló que las fotorafías fueron tomadas el día 16 de Septiembre (2014) y que su cita duró hasta la madrugada del día siguiente ante de que él (G-Dragon) se fuera en una van de la YG Entertainment con el resto de sus amigos. Hasta ahora YG Entertainment todavía no revela una declaración oficial sobre la fotos. *Forma parte del primer proyecto de Hip Hop de YG junto a Taeyang. Titulado simplemente como GD X TAEYANG, aunque las fans los conocerán como GDYB, antiguo nombre que ocupaban en su predebut. El single titulado "Good Boy" fue todo un éxito y obtuvo muchas vistas desde que fue liberado en Youtube. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Webstagram *Instagram Galería GDragon.jpg Gdragon 2.jpg Gdragon 3.jpg Gdragon 4.jpg Gdragon 5.jpg Gdragon 6.jpg Gdragon 7.jpg Gdragon 8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|BIGBANG - This Love (G-Dragon Solo) thumb|right|300px|G-Dragon - Gmarket Party! (Full Ver.) Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Yg family Categoría:KSolista